


Blazing

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [83]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Anon asked for the kink of armpit love... and thus I deliver.





	

The first few times they had sex, it was pretty much a ‘hold onto your bones because they’re about to rock’. Hux had never had such a vigorous, rapacious lover before. They’d fucked over every bit of his quarters, smeared butt-cheeks, hands, faces across shiny surfaces to mark their passing. They’d licked and sucked and fucked their way to screaming satisfaction, and Hux had been walking funny all the first few weeks.

It mellowed a little, in time. There were still days of legs bent through dimensions they shouldn’t enter, and still fierce poundings that left both of them panting… but there was time for softer sessions, too. Both kinds are appreciated, though the mixed intensity means he’s able to withstand more.

Hux wakes with pleasure, enjoying the places his body touches the bed. Heels, calves, ass, shoulders. He’s conscious of every last inch of him that makes contact, and all the curves that lift him away. A full breath in, held, and then let out.

The alarm hasn’t sounded, and a glance to the chrono says they have about an hour. Their enthusiastic sex life has him sleeping through most nights, now, and the deep rest means he feels much better in the mornings. 

Hux rubs the sleep-grit from his eyes, then arches his arms above his head, grabbing at the headrest and pulling up from his navel to stretch the kinks out of his spine. He’s not expecting the little, delighted gasp in response, or maybe not fully. Blue slits focus on his companion, a smile curling his lips up towards his ears. “Morning, Ren.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kylo’s smiling, predatory and ravenous.  


He’s just woken up, and he’s already insatiable. Hux has never felt so desirable in his _life_. Eyes track down his body to where the sheet sighs across his belly, and then back up again. He can _feel_ the attention as a physical, tangible wave of focus, and he’s about to lower his arms when Kylo shoves gently with the Force, requesting they don’t move.

“What is it?” Hux asks. “You want to tie me down to have your wicked way with me?”  


“If it’s the only way you’ll hold still….”  


Hux grips the headboard harder, letting a surge travel down his spine and shuck the sheet lower. It shimmies to his waist, exposing his flat belly, and he watches as Kylo sucks his lip in, in appreciation for his physique. Isn’t that a confidence builder and a half? His cock twitches under the cotton, readying for attention.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kylo murmurs, low and sleepy, but infinitely aroused. The sleepy interest makes his voice pure sex, like molten chocolate.  


“If you say so…”  


Kylo shifts, and he starts with a nose in his navel, a tongue beneath at the thin trail of hair. Up and up and up he licks, drawing a line of warm wetness, marking his territory. Hux moans in anticipation, and then clutches tight to deal with the lapping at his nipples. It’s deeply sensitive there, and he’s getting hard as all hell under the sheets.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” Kylo repeats, between licks and nips and sucks. His attention goes higher, up to his collarbones.  


Hux is _weak_ there, and he’s left hissing and minutely fucking into the unsatisfying slide of his sheets over his shaft. It’s a tickle, not a give, and he’s grunting and biting down on his lip. 

“Keep… keep going,” he whispers.  


Up and over, a tiny little bite and suck over the front of his throat, and then over the tops of his shoulders. Hux is in heaven, but he so badly wants to hold Kylo’s hair and pull him this way and that. The minute surrender of keeping his arms lifted is thrilling and so very, very good-wrong.

Across and down, and then there’s a long nose drawing a line from above his shoulder to below, nuzzling into the warm, dark pit under his arm. Hux is surprised by how sensitive it is there, and how Kylo doesn’t have a problem with nosing it like it’s his groin, instead. It stays just the right side of ticklish, and he grips tighter.

“You smell _amazing_ ,” Kylo rumbles, his words sending shockwaves through Hux’s body.  


“I smell of sex and sleep.”  


“Like I said: _amazing_ ,” Kylo repeats, and starts to tongue in that small space.   


It’s shockingly good, and Hux whimpers at the repeated, wet pleasure he can feel. “…you… like that?” he asks, confused. _He_ does, but he is surprised Kylo does, too.

“Mmmmm,” comes the vibrated answer. “Smell so good. Taste even better…” A tiny cinch and scrape of teeth. “Bright red and furious. It’s gorgeous. It’s words I don’t know yet, but probably should…”  


Bright red? He… means his hair? Hux has always been self-conscious about that. It marks him out, makes him a metaphorical and literal target. But there’s Kylo, rubbing his face into his armpit like it’s his ass-crack, and it makes his legs part with need. He’s never thought of that area as an erogenous zone before, but he’s also never had anyone lick him there like he’s a dessert before, and he’s a whimpery mess of nerve-endings.

“Kylo… Kylo, _please_ …”  


“So bright,” Kylo says, and prods his tongue like a spear into the area. “So fucking bright.”  


Over his chest, and to his other pit. Hux lowers the other arm (feeling the dampness spread), holding Kylo’s head in place. He’s bucking into the sheets in hunger, but Kylo won’t touch between his legs. Not to begin with.

“Please… Kylo… please… I– I need–”  


The man dives down, then, lifting the sheet with a tug, letting it drift back down to cover his head as his nose and lips draw up and down his shaft. Into the hair at the bottom, lapping over the coarse curls. He feels hands hold his hips in place, and then there’s a drag of tongue from root to tip. Hux grabs the sheets and shunts up, begging for more. 

“Please, please… suck me, Kylo… please… I need it…”  


Hux is treated to a hot gust of breath. “You look so _incredible_ ,” he whispers, and then his mouth takes him all the way in one.

Hux _screams_ , and only the hands now on his hips keep him from flipping Kylo below to ride his mouth to his victory-lap. He can’t, and he just has to feel the nose in his pubes, rustling through the bed of them as lips and tongue work over his too-hard shaft. Over and over, and then Kylo starts to move in earnest. Up to the crown, then down to the root. He’s sheathed fully, and it’s almost better than fucking, sometimes.

The hands on his hips are cruel and unforgiving, and Hux _whines_ in low appreciation for the attention. His whole damn body is alight with it, and he’s going to come if Kylo isn’t careful.

Up and down, gulping, slurping, wet noises of satisfaction. Kylo goes hard over him, and Hux’s eyes roll up into his head in enjoyment. He can’t do anything but allow his body to be pleasured, to be stimulated, and his hands and feet scrunch up in delight.

_Please please please please harder please harder please–_

A hand moves to grab his balls, kneading at them with just enough force not to feel like they’re being ripped off, and he grabs Kylo’s head in both his hands, pushing him down and letting his climax surge out of him. A gushing, giving sensation… and he’s flooding the man’s mouth and throat in his come. Hux grunts in his satisfaction, then drops back as it falls out from him, and the tension is all gone. 

Kylo continues to lick and suck for a moment, then lifts his head up with a grin. He licks his lips clean, and hooded eyes smile at him. “Better?”

“Hgggnff.”  


“I’d like to come on your chest,” Kylo says. “…would that be okay?”  


Hux nods, dazed and delighted. “ _Fuck yes_.”


End file.
